111615-Time to Hope
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:56 -- CC: Hey Arty CC: How are you holding up? TG: just holding up TG: how are you? CC: You do not want to know CC: Sounds like neither of us Mages have it easy TG: at least it wasn't partly your fault CC: Heh, let's not even get into that CC: So what wasp that about "using" Jack? CC: Aside from a bad idea, though I know you know by now TG: he wanted to power me up TG: said he was interested in me TG: I thought we could get info TG: and I could protect myself. CC: Jack has no real info to give CC: We know his motives already CC: And what he can do CC: Well, not quite the last one CC: but we have an idea TG: im pretty unnerved by him TG: not just because hes a killer TG: but the same way im unnerved by blood or guts CC: Yeah, he's a creep too TG: there's just something TG: wrong. CC: He's just bad news all around CC: Not much good can come from being too close to the twinks CC: We've already had deaths as a result CC: Namely mine TG: you TG: you're dead?? CC: Yes TG: what the fuck TG: what the fuck TG: what the fuuuuck CC: Relax, bro TG: how????are you talking????to me?????? CC: Luckily the game gives us at least two lives CC: Our currant selves CC: And our dreamselves CC: The dreamselves are on the moon yada yada CC: My dreamself is what died CC: And my soul got picked up by a friend CC: I mean, it's actually conveniently in a place with a connection so I actually can contact you from the great beyond CC: But no, I can still wake up in my still living body TG: woah TG: that makes sense CC: Yeah, anyway, I and another person already died as a result of twink fuckery TG: so besides that TG: oh shit TG: what happened? CC: Differant twinks CC: Scarlet and Vigil CC: Weaker than Jack CC: Scarlet's a mind controller CC: Vigil is a teleporting Space player CC: Also like fifteen fucking feet tall CC: Cut my ass down to size real quick CC: What actually happened is a long story, that I don't want to explain again, sorry TG: damn TG: Vigil sounds TG: scary TG: people told me to stay away from Scarlet CC: Avoid all three TG: okay CC: Cool CC: So uhh, how are things with the team? TG: im avoiding them CC: Unwise TG: I was avoiding everything except my room for a while CC: Sorry to say, we don't have the luxury of avoiding our teammates CC: Lorrea drew her sword on me too once CC: And I just got mindfucked by my currant teammate only hours ago CC: I could return the favor, but I won't CC: I'm better than that TG: Why do you keep coming back? CC: And we've got bigger issues than each other CC: None of us can survive alone out here CC: Can't help that things will get tough between us TG: I didn't wanna play this game in the first place and now people I thought I might be able to consider trusting are attacking me TG: forgive me for calling bullshit CC: Totally absolved CC: It's all fuckng bullshit CC: Same position man CC: You can trust me though, call it Mage solidarity CC: We've just gotta stick it out with our respective teams CC: Not everyone is the group is against us CC: Yeah, sometimes people seem off their fucking rocker, but remember, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" CC: Everything bad that's happened has been that CC: People just trying their best and doing what they think is right CC: Despite how they're looked at by each other CC: I know I'm downright disagreeable to a number of the others, probably CC: As were you, honestly thinking Jack could be played into being some kind of boon TG: hope springs eternal CC: As is Lorrea, attacking you CC: Or Serios, attacking me CC: Yeah, Hope CC: Hope is important, gotta hope for the best CC: But also have to work towards that hope CC: I don't know what your powers do, but hoping for things is only setting the goal. You get out what you put in CC: Put in hope, you get delusion CC: Put in hope+work and you get rewards TG: I guess that's where my strength came from TG: at least TG: Physical CC: What do you mean? TG: all I did is work on my body, back on earth TG: I got strong and tough TG: but it didn't help at all CC: So you put in work, without any hope or goals CC: and despite what you got from it, you have nothing to show really TG: I was just afraid CC: Afraid? TG: I thought if I was tough and looked the part no one could or would want to hurt me CC: Did it work? TG: guess not CC: I had hope back on Alternia CC: HAd goals and ambitions CC: I'd be a great Courtier CC: I'd have power CC: I'd be in the pocket of every troll in a caste higher than my own CC: And it wasp working CC: I wasp a businesstroll and a very successful one CC: I had a store CC: I had a damn decant inventory CC: I wasp a networker CC: Contacts near and far CC: I hoped for it, I worked at it, and I had it CC: I hatched to this violant species that takes what they want CC: And I made them pay me CC: They came to me if they wanted a thing done and done right CC: But the standards of my species, it basically made no sense when it wasp survival of the fittest CC: But it worked CC: Nevermind it wasp ruined when the planet died CC: but it wasp there CC: I made my mark and hadn't even hit adulthood fully CC: That CC: That is what hope does CC: Hope and effort CC: You see what I mean? TG: yeah TG: I do TG: you should have been the Hope player CC: I'd switch if I could CC: Hope is simple CC: Time is bullshit TG: Time is literally the easiest thing TG: just like robotics or hacking CC: Trust me, it's not CC: ...neither are those CC: the fuck? TG: you mean you can't do that? CC: No TG: I thought everyone could CC: No I can't CC: But no, time isn't as simple as seconds and minutes CC: I think CC: Time doesn't just pass by, it's a physical construct TG: it's stable loops and avoiding paradoxes as well as knowing your temporal identity well enough to change it TG: isn't it? CC: I don't even know CC: I actually guessed at all tht already CC: that CC: I know my temporal identity, I know to avoid paradoxes, alternate timelines and choices and allt hat shit CC: all that CC: Apparently "Time and Space are the same, and yet not" CC: So I plan to link up with a Space player about that when I can TG: this still sounds kinda easy CC: I mean, I'm starting to get it, still kinda bullshit though TG: kinda my thoughts on Hope CC: Have you talked to your sprite about Hope? CC: I haven't talked to mine CC: Kinda feels like where we should have started TG: my sprite is myself but a childish dick TG: dealing with him is the worst thing CC: No CC: My sprite is a sex robot CC: Prototyped with one of the things I hate the most CC: Bees CC: Fucking Bee innuendo everywhere TG: why? TG: not the bees CC: Because I have bad luck TG: were they in your eyes TG: lol CC: No, but they're still fucking terrible CC: Been dealing with then since I wasp a wriggler CC: Goddamn giant bees TG: is everything giant on Alternia? CC: No CC: But I have a Queen Giant Hornet Lusus TG: oh wow CC: Who, of course, led me to have my hive built surrounded by her foodsource TG: isn't that scary? CC: Is what Scary? TG: all the TG: bees CC: Terrifying when I wasp younger CC: But I got over it CC: Learned to fight them off TG: getting over fear TG: weird concept CC: Also had a damn near constant supply of honey CC: Which wasp sweet, no pun intended TG: dude you speak in puns CC: ... CC: Anyway CC: Getting over fear isn't weird CC: It's natural CC: Good for growth TG: I guess im not afraid of the dark, or blowtorches anymore... CC: There you go CC: I think another thing about hope is knowing yourself though CC: And your limits CC: No point in hoping for the impossible, right? CC: Even if you work towards it too CC: Like mapping out where you can and can't go and directing focus to what you can do TG: I thought I might be able to kick logic to the curb and do the impossible CC: Maybe, I don't actually know CC: Hope does reach into the beyond as well TG: I just wish I knew how to use it CC: Maybe it's a matter of hoping hard enough CC: MAgic is real TG: that sounds asinine CC: Time is literally on call for me CC: You think the wouldn't have sounded the same back on alternia? CC: Hell, time powers aside, I have psionic powers that humans would have called magic TG: I would say more psychoelectromagneticism TG: but most would yeah CC: I can most certainly say that is not a real word TG: I made it up TG: For science CC: And it has nothing to do with electromagnetism CC: I jsut hijack people's brains and all of their senses CC: just TG: well the human nervous system creates a faint electrical field around us TG: I assumed the same for trolls CC: Bioelectricity TG: yup CC: I wasp schoolfed, I know basic stuff CC: Yes, some people have psionics that reach out to that TG: so bioelectricity in trolls is massively amped in comparison to humans? CC: I doubt it CC: In some cases, yes CC: It's common CC: Not me in particular CC: Less, electricty, more ESP CC: Extrasensory perception CC: A few layers of it CC: I can feel and reach out to other minds, inhabiting them myself for a short while TG: woah TG: im jealous CC: It's like a hive mind CC: It closes their higher brain functions and all sensory data comes back to me CC: See what they see, hear what they hear CC: They can't think for themselves, but are allowed limited instinctual reaction CC: Like, they'd recognize if I tried to walk them off a cliff TG: oh wow CC: Yeah, I doubt that makes sense as a common thing among humans CC: But it's perfectly normal here CC: Anywaym just believe, I guess CC: Anyway CC: Believe in yourself CC: And believe in what you cna do CC: can CC: Can is very important CC: Channel that belief into what you CAN do CC: And you will TG: I hope so CC: Like, you Can get through to your sprite, you Can make peace with your team, we Can beat Jack and win the game CC: Eventually on that last part CC: Just, I don't know, believe CC: Y'know? TG: we can do a lot if things TG: but only time will tell if we will CC: I hope you're right CC: Anyway, it wasp good talking to you Arty, remember, there's a lot that we Can do CC: We Can make an entire universe CC: And I AM currently in the process of doing that TG: we certainly can try I guess CC: So who really knows where those limits are CC: Not me CC: Anyway, later TG: bye. -- tenaciousGregarity2 TG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:45 -- Category:Arty Category:Nyarla